My Enemy I Never Met
by Epic4Life
Summary: A kishin named Wild Fire took my brother, Bryan, in hopes of attracting my parents and take their souls. I never really met Wild Fire or know too much about him but I do know I'm determined to save Bryan and perhaps more...
1. The Strange Dream

**My Enemy I Never Met**

**Yo! This is like a continuation of my other Soul Eater story "My Epic Adventures at the DWMA" but if you haven't read it, you might want to so you get the best sense out of it. BTW, this story is going to be better planned out then my last one hopefully! Anyways, thanks for checking out my story! Enjoy and review XD**

I open eyes. Complete darkness. I look around. Why isn't my damn night light on? There's a reason I have it. So I won't be surrounded my complete darkness! Although, now that I think of it this feels like a dream. Yes, it's simply a random dream. So I sit back and chill. Wait, I thought I heard a noise though. I get up from whatever I'm sitting on and look around. I feel around until my hand lands on a doorknob. I open it. Still more darkness. Gr! Why can't my dream have SOME light? Is that too much to ask?

Then, I see a figure somehow through this darkness. I stayed completely frozen. It looked at me with its read beaming eyes. It also smirked at me with its white shiny teeth. Then it started to walk over to me as I started to back away. All I could see was those red eyes and shiny teeth getting closer to me until smoke started to surround me. My eyes grew heavy and I felt myself struggling to stay up. I collapsed to the ground and looked up to see the figure towering over me.

"Sweet dreams, Ali." The figure chuckled with a somewhat evil voice.

I gasped and woke up to find myself on my bedroom's floor. I frantically looked around and heard my alarm clock beeping. I get up and shut it off. I couldn't stop thinking about that strange dream. The figure looked familiar like I heard about it somewhere before…but where? I couldn't stop thinking about it so I decided to go to Bryan's room and tell him about it.

"Bryan! I had the weirdest dre-"

I stopped and looked around his room. He wasn't there. I take a quick look in the living room/kitchen area to see if he got past me somehow. He wasn't anywhere. I looked frantically around the rest of the apartment. I start to get worried.

"Bryan!" I started to call out his name.

I went back to his room.

"What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do?" I talked to myself frantically.

That's when I saw something fluttering in his room. It was a piece of paper on his bedroom floor. I grabbed it and began to read it to myself:

_Ali, this is Bryan. By the time you find this, I'll be miles away from you. Don't think I did this because I wanted to. I did this because I HAD to. Last night, a kishin named Wild Fire came into our apartment. Remember those bed time stories about a red eyed evil monster named Wild Fire Mom used to tell us about? That's him and he's real. He's Mom's and Dad's worst enemy and he wants revenge and victory. So he came to take one of us in hopes of attracting our parents to him and defeat them. Although I'm pretty sure he wants much more than our parents' souls. He came to my room first and asked if he wanted me to go or you. I volunteered. But as I left, I did see you passed out on the floor. He better not have hurt you. I'm not sure if I'll come back alive so I just want to say I love you, Ali._

_From, Bryan_

I could feel the tears coming down my face by the time I finished reading the note. That meant that dream I had wasn't a dream. I saw Wild Fire for the first time in my life. He must have made me passed out with that smoke. I ran out of my apartment with my messy hair and in pajamas. I pounded on Soul's and Maka's apartment door. A few seconds later, Soul opens the door with his messy hair and boxers.

He saw my face and asked "What's wrong, Ali?"

"Bryan's gone." I said as calmly as I could.

He looked at me concerned and confused. I handed him the note.

"Who's at the door, Soul?" Maka came next to Soul and looked at me then the note.

After they finished reading it, Soul opened the door wider and said "Come in."

I nodded and walked in. Maka walked towards the bathroom and said "I'll call Death."

We followed Maka and watched her write in the numbers on the mirror. Death appeared in the mirror.

"Why hello! What's with all the sad faces?" Death asked.

"A kishin named Wild Fire kidnapped Bryan." Maka said and held the note up to the mirror for Death to see.

"Wild Fire?" Death asked somewhat shocked and began to read the note.

Death was silent for a while until he spoke again. "Hm, I want you kids to get ready and come to the academy as soon as possible with that note."

"Ok, bye." Maka said.

The mirror went back to normal. Soul turned to me and said "Ali, I suggest you get back to your apartment now. We'll meet up after you're ready."

I looked at the ground and nodded. At my apartment, I got dressed quickly and didn't bother to eat breakfast. We all met up and rushed to the academy. By the time we made it to the Death Room, we were all out of breath.

"Now, can I see that note again?" Death asked.

I handed him the note and he began to read it again. Obviously he wanted to look at it carefully. He was all silent again for awhile.

"Ali," Death said.

"Yes, sir?"

"Did you happen to see Wild Fire?"

"I did."

"Can you tell me what happened?"

I explained the whole incident trying to remember every last detail.

"Thank you, Ali." Death said. "Now, when you three were getting ready to come over here, I talked to Death Scythe and Stein and they're going to find Bryan."

"No!" I said more loudly then I said.

Everyone looked at me like I was crazy which I probably am.

"It won't work. Wild Fire wants my parents to come after him. Not Stein and Death Scythe." I explained. "Besides, this is personal. I'm going to find Bryan myself."

"But Ali, you don't have your weapon." Maka pointed out.

"Well, she is powerful enough to use an effective soul wave length." Death said.

"Yea, but she wouldn't even know where to start to look for him." Soul said.

"Yea I do. What does Wild Fire want? My parents. So where would Wild Fire go? To my parents' location. And according to their last letter they sent me, they're in New York. So where's Wild Fire?" I explained knowing they could figure my last question on their own.

"Well, you really do have this figured out and you're powerful enough without Bryan and you'd know much more than us…" Death trailed off pondering. "…So I'll let you do this yourself."

"Yes!" I said.

"But," Death said.

I stopped my little mind celebration and looked at him.

"I want you to take a miester and their weapon with you. It would be much safer. I'd let Stein and Death Scythe go with you but now that I think of it, Wild Fire would become suspicious and flee if he sees those two around him." Death explained. "So, who would you like to take with you?"

I looked over at Soul and Maka. They've became very close friends to me. I knew I could trust them.

"Do you guys wanna go?" I asked them.

"It's been awhile since we went on a mission. Hasn't it, Maka?" Soul said.

"Yea, we'll totally come!" Maka said with a determined face.

**Bryan's Point of View**

I carefully sit up and look around. Wild Fire made me unconscious when he took me. Probably so I won't know the route of where ever he took me. I'm in a dark room with a bed and gray tiled walls and flooring. It felt almost like a dungeon. I look over to see rusty bars in front of me. So it _is _a dungeon. I sighed and get up. I investigate hoping to find an escape. But there's nothing, no windows, no huge holes in the walls, nothing. I lay on my bed with my hands on the back of my head. I hoped Ali was ok.

**Hey! So what did you think? Was it awesome or just ok? I'm gonna work harder on this story more so don't expect chapters so soon unless I have a major idea like in the next second after I typed a chapter! Lol! Well PEACE!**


	2. The Gangs

**Chapter 2 finally! I had a writer's block lol! Enjoy!**

"Are you sure you can't try contacting your parents again?" Maka asked as we got off the subway in downtown New York.

"No, I tried five times by calling, texting, and emailing. Even Lord Death tried and couldn't contact them." I explained.

"Well, this will be more difficult then." Maka sighed.

"Oh come on Maka, that just makes it more fun, doesn't it?" Soul joked.

Maka glared at him. We came out of the subway station and see huge buildings and many people and cars.

"It's gonna be impossible to find my parents or Wild Fire in a place like this." I mumbled to myself.

"Did you say something, Ali? It's kinda hard to hear over all this city noise." Maka said.

"Uh, no. I didn't say anything." I said smiling.

_I need to stay positive and determined if I want to actually succeed at this quest._

"So where should we start? There are so many places to check." Maka said as we walked down the busy street.

"Yea, like GameStop." Soul grinned.

"This is not the time to be tourists, Soul." Maka scolded.

"It's ok Maka. Maybe we should stop and take a break anyways. That plane and subway ride was somewhat exhausting." I said.

So we all stop for ice cream. It was nice to relax but the problem was that I couldn't relax. I couldn't stop thinking about my parents and Bryan.

_Are they ok? What if Wild Fire killed them already? What would he do with Bryan if he succeeded in killing my parents? Would he wipe out my whole family? I can't imagine what life would be like without my family!_

"Hey, Ali." Soul said interrupting my thoughts.

I look over at him. "Yea?"

"You're just sitting there with your melting ice cream cone. If you don't want it, I'll take it." Soul grinned.

I look down to see some of my chocolate ice cream going down my hand. I didn't even eat my ice cream yet.

"Are you ok?" Maka looked at me concerned for she knows I always have room for treats.

"Oh, uh…yea." I said using my fake smile again and began to eat my ice cream finally.

Soul and Maka exchanged glances. I knew that glance. It's a glance they give each other as if they were reading each other's minds. I just pretend I didn't see it and continued to eat my ice cream. I don't need anyone to be worried about me. After ice cream, we once again decide where we should begin to investigate.

"I think we should go to the dangerous parts of the city like allies and rundown buildings. Its sounds like a place your parents and Wild Fire would be." Soul explained.

"Sounds like a good suggestion to me." I said.

"But Ali, aren't you the least bit nervous you don't have your weapon with you?" Maka asked.

"I'll be fine." I said with my annoyed face.

I hate it when people keep worrying about me. We head off to some allies. I see some men secretly exchanging stuff. They're probably drug dealers. They keep watching us carefully and we watch back carefully.

"You think they'd know where Wild Fire might be." Soul whispered to us as we passed them.

"I doubt Wild Fire is a drug addict." Maka rolled her eyes.

"How do you know?" Soul asked.

"Well, you know…" Maka trailed off unsure.

"Let's just go. We have to start somewhere." I said as I headed towards the men determined.

"Hey, do know a guy named Wild Fire?" I asked confidently to the men.

The men looked at each other then one of them said "Yea, I've seen him around here. Why?"

"It's important for me to see him. So do you know where he is?" I explained somewhat annoyed they're questioning me.

They look at each other again.

"Just get out of here, kid. He'd probably kill you anyways." The other man said.

"So you do know where he is. Tell me." I said glaring at them.

"No you stupid kid."

"Tell me where he is or I'll tell the police about your little trading going on here." I said through gritted teeth and gesturing to their pockets where they were hiding their drugs.

"I guess we can't let that happen then." The man grinned and both pulled out guns and aimed them at us.

Soul transformed and I charged my soul wave length. The men started shooting at us. I pushed my soul wave length towards both of them and they fell to the ground as their guns flew away from them. They were very shocked that some kids were kicking their ass. Maka jumped into the air and landed on them, about to finish them off.

"Wait, Maka!" I said running over.

Maka looked up confused. I ran over and whispered to her.

"We need to ask them again while they're weak and defenseless."

Maka nodded and held her scythe to their throats.

"Now, where is Wild Fire?" I asked.

"We last saw him in at Bobby Mackey's Motel." One of the men said while staring at the scythe.

"Do you work for him?" Maka asked.

"Yea, he has gangs all throughout New York."

I glared at them. They were basically my parents' enemies then and I guess mine now too.

I turn away and said "Kill them."

I heard the scythe slash. I look back to see Soul eating two red souls. I'm guessing Wild Fire's gangs are kishins.

"That was good." Soul said sighing with satisfaction.

I sensed someone watching us. I look around. I thought I saw a shadow at the corner of a rundown building. I walk over to it and hear faint running footsteps.

"Ali, what are you doing?" Maka asked.

I look around the bend and see no one.

"I think someone was watching us." I said I turned back to Maka and Soul.

"Oh great. Our luck, it's probably one of Wild Fire's gang members." Maka said putting her hands on her hips.

"Whatever, let's just get to that Bobby Mackey's motel before Wild Fire leaves." Soul said.

Maka and I nodded. After looking at our map to find out where Bobby Mackey's motel is, we head off for it quickly.

**Bryan's Point Of View**

I heard a conversation between Wild Fire and a man.

"Wild Fire," A man came to Wild Fire out of breath.

"What?" Wild Fire asked annoyed.

"Three kids killed two of our men, George and Bill."

"And I'm guessing these weren't ordinary kids."

"No, sir. They were from the DWMA for sure. And I'm positive the one using only soul wave length was Ali."

"Perfect." Wild Fire chuckled. "Tell all the gangs to kill them except Ali. Bring her to me."

"Yes, sir." The man ran off.

Then Wild Fire came up to my cell.

"Looks like you'll be seeing your sister real soon, Bryan." Wild Fire grinned at me.

I glared at him without fear but on the inside I was nervous for Ali and whoever else was with her.


	3. Scratches

"What do you mean there isn't someone named Wild Fire here!" I asked impatiently to the Bobby Mackey's manager at the front desk.

"Look, just calm down. I'm sorry but no one by the name of Wild Fire checked into this motel." The manager said calmly.

Soul sighed and rolled his eyes. "Eh, let's just get outta here then."

"So much for a good lead." Maka sighed when we were outside.

"We have a start. Maybe we should just stay and investigate the area. That manager didn't look too confident." Soul said.

"You think he was covering for Wild Fire?" Maka asked.

"Well, he does have gangs throughout the city…." I said.

"That means we have to be cautious. I wouldn't be surprised if the gangs already found out we killed their men." Soul said.

I started to get nervous. I just realized that. We're probably surrounded by the gangs now! They could be anywhere!

"Then we should have a place to stay. It's not safe always being out on the streets." Maka suggested.

"It has to be a motel though. Lord Death only gave us so much money to spend during the mission." I said.

So we go off in search of a motel.

**Bryan's Point Of View**

_Another man working for Wild Fire approached him again._

"The kids came to Bobby Mackey's." The man said.

"And did you capture them?" Wild Fire asked.

"No sir. You se-"

"Why not!" Wild Fire boomed. "They were freaking surrounded by our men! Bobby Mackey's is our damn headquarters! Did you forget you idiot!"

"Sir, I-"

_CRASH!_

Wild Fire threw the man into the wall who fell to the ground groaning. He walked over to the man on the ground and towered over him.

"You're fired." Wild Fire said.

"Sir! Please no! I didn't-"

_SWISH!_

Wild Fire blew smoke in his face. His entire head was surrounded by dark smoke. The man coughed and struggled then stopped moving. I shivered at the thought he was able to kill him with just smoke. Wild Fire grinned at the man then at me. He then walked off at fast-pace calling for his men. I looked at the man's body. Ali, please be safe.

**Ali's Point Of View**

We crashed in bed at a motel we finally managed to find. Soul passed out the minute he hit the bed. Which was pretty pathetic considering it was not even nine o' clock. Well, today was pretty exhausting. Maka and I just sat on the bed together in silence.

"Do you think we'll be ok?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Of course! What are you talking about?" Maka asked with her fake smile.

I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Well, we might be in some trouble but it isn't too serious." Maka explained realizing I wasn't buying it.

"Isn't too serious? We're surrounded by gangs who are lead by my parents' worst enemy who are probably searching for us right now." I said.

"Yesh and I thought I was the pessimistic one here." Maka mumbled.

"Ugh, I know. It's just there don't seem to be a lot of luck on our side." I sighed.

"Well, you-" Maka then yawned loudly. "You know, how about we talk in the morning?"

Before I could reply, Maka was already asleep. Me? It took me hours to fall asleep. Who could sleep when a kishin kidnapped my brother and probably sent gangs to go after us? Apparently Maka and Soul. But finally I manage to get some sleep. Sadly, I had a nightmare the whole time I was asleep.

"Ali!" Bryan said to me and ran towards me.

"Bryan!" I said excitedly and ran towards him.

Just before Bryan was about to touch me, he disappeared. I groaned. Then I heard that evil laugh of Wild Fire.

"So close yet so far." He chuckled.

I crossed my arms and said "What do you want?"

"Your parents' souls of course."

"No, you want much more. Don't you?"

"Heh, you know me too well and we barely met."

"Well, what else do you want!"

"Impatient are we?" Wild Fire chuckled. "I want to rule the world. I want to be the ultimate kishin that ever lived!"

"How the hell you planning on doing that?"

"You'll see soon enough."

"You won't get away with this!"

"I'd like to see you try."

"I am gonna try!"

Wild Fire walked towards me grinning. I charged my soul wave lengths and shot them at him. He stumbled back but continued towards me.

"Powerful indeed. But not powerful enough to stop me." Wild Fire laughed.

Wild Fire put out his hand to me.

"Touch me and die!" I growled.

"Such a stupid child."

Smoke leaked out of his hand and around my wrist and ankles. He shoved me to the ground and I couldn't get up.

"STOP!" I yelled as he got closer towards me.

"Not even in your dreams, kid." Wild Fire said then lifted my shirt above my stomach and scratched me on my stomach.

It was a long and painful scratched. I screamed. I could literally feel the scratching like it was real. This is a dream! There's no way this is real! He couldn't find me like that! He kept scratching me. He basically drew on me with his nails. I couldn't tell what he was drawing because I was too busy screaming and trying to get away from this pain.

Wild Fire finished but I still kept screaming. He covered my mouth and his red eyes looked into my eyes deeply.

"I'll find you in no time now, Ali. Get ready to see your brother. By the way, you should have never even attempted to save your brother because now someone will have to save you which is very unlikely that will happen." Wild Fire grinned.

He stood up and looked down on me. "See you soon, Ali." He chuckled and disappeared.

I sat up in my motel bed and basically started to hyperventilate. I felt stinging on my stomach. I quickly lifted up my shirt to see a symbol scratched into my stomach. I froze. There was no way he could have done that through a dream! It's impossible!

I closed my eyes not wanting to see this horrible symbol on my body. It was Asura's symbol. Wild Fire must have been friends with him. I looked at the clock. It was six o' clock. I only got about five hours of sleep. There was no way I could go back to sleep now. I got up and changed. I tried to stay calm and listen to my iPod. The others didn't wake up until around seven.

"Are we ready to head out?" Maka asked when we were finally all set.

"Yeah." I said then realized I groaned it and clutched my stomach.

"Ali, why do you keep holding your stomach like that?" Soul asked.

"No reason." I said not wanting to show them the scratch which has still has been stinging for awhile now.

Maka looked at me concerned then at my stomach. She then gasped and quickly lifted my shirt up to where she could see the scratches.

"Whoa, what is that?" Soul asked.

"How did you know that was there?" I asked Maka.

"I saw it through your shirt sparkling somehow." Maka said. "How did you get that?"

"Um…." I paused still trying to face reality that Wild Fire was able to hurt me in my own dream somehow. Hell, it probably wasn't even a dream!

"I had a dream, that Wild Fire scratched this symbol onto my stomach and when I woke up…it was there…"

"So Wild Fire can interact with people in their dreams?" Soul asked.

"I guess so." Maka inspected the symbol closely. "Did he say anything to you?"

"He said he'd find me in no time now." I said looking down.

Maka and Soul glanced at each other nervously.


	4. The Fountain

**Hiya! Forgot to say sorry how long it took to make Chap 3. That one was very tricky. Well, thanks. Enjoy and review!**

"How could he find her if he just scratched a symbol on her stomach? Sounds retarded to me." Soul said.

"Wait a minute, Soul can you see that symbol when it's covered by Ali's shirt?" Maka asked.

"Actually, no." Soul replied.

"Then maybe," Maka rubbed her chin. "Miesters can only see the symbol under clothing. So if Wild Fire and some of his gangs are miesters-"

"Then they'll be able to spot Ali easily." Soul finished Maka's theory.

"But that wouldn't make any sense. Wild Fire and probably most of his gangs know what I look like." I explained.

"Well, it could be a tracking device then…" Soul suggested.

"That _would _make more sense." Maka said.

I sighed. My luck it probably is.

"So what should we do?" I asked.

"Not much we can do." Maka said.

"This is just flat out GAY!" I groaned.

"Maybe we should take a break from Wild Fire and look for your parents instead." Soul suggested.

"That does sound like a good suggestion." I said not wanting to think about Wild Fire or this scratch for one more second.

"Ok then," Maka said. "Ali, do you have that letter your parents sent you?"

"Yeah." I said and handed Maka the letter.

This is what the letter says:

_Ali and Bryan,_

_How have you been you two? Is life at the academy going well? I heard about those two roommates that were actually warlocks. I'm sorry about that because I know that they became like brothers to you. Well, your father and I are in New York City. Not much going on here lately. So I'll probably contact you two next week! If you need to talk, text, email, whatever you want! Love you!_

_From, Mom_

"Hmm, this letter was sent last week." Maka said. "Ali, did you receive another letter anytime this week?"

"No…"

"They said if you need to talk, then contact them. We tried contacting them many times." Soul said.

"…" I didn't want them to say what they were going to say.

"That could mean your parents are in some big trouble." Maka said.

I sighed.

"Wild Fire could have got them already." Soul said.

"No, then it would have been pointless for him to go into Ali's dream and scratch a symbol on her like that."

"Well, l think we should look around for them."

"But we don't even have one clue to where they could be in this huge city."

"Then we should start looking for clues."

"How we do that?"

"I don't know. Do I look like Scooby Doo to you?"

As Maka and Soul bickered at each other, I was in deep thoughts. I don't how or why but a vision appeared in my mind.

It was my parents, Bryan, and I. We were at the park in a sunny afternoon. We used to go to the park all the time when we were younger. I was splashing in a fountain with Bryan. My parents laughed and said loving words to each other. Those really were the best days in my childhood.

_But why am I having a random vision at a random moment? Could this be a clue? Wait, doesn't my mom have special powers? Could she be sending me a vision?_

After wondering for a bit, I made a conclusion.

"I got it!" I said interrupting Maka's and Soul's little fight.

They stopped and look at me.

"We have to go to Grand Central Park. A clue is going to be there. I just know it!" I explained.

"Um, why?" Soul asked.

"I had a vision. My family was at the park near a fountain. It has to be a clue." I said.

"How do you get a vision?" Maka asked.

"My mom has special powers that could probably send out visions to others. Certain miesters can only do it I'm pretty sure." I explained.

"So your mom is giving you a clue to where she could be?" Soul asked.

"Yes, so we have to go now!" I said running towards the door.

I quickly stopped and grunted. I looked down at my stomach.

_That damn scratch!_

"Ali, what's wrong?" Maka asked concerned.

"That scratch, it gives off pain at times. But I'm gonna bare through it. If I don't, I might as well not even try to find my parents. Now let's go." I said opening the door.

**Bryan's Point Of View**

"How was the trip sir?" A gang member asked Wild Fire.

"Successful. The scratch is on her now." Wild Fire chuckled.

I glared at Wild Fire.

_What did he mean the scratch is on her? What did he do? Wow, this reminds me of a dream I had last night when Wild Fire held me down and scratched a symbol on me. Wait, I feel pain!_

I lifted up my shirt to see a symbol scratched on my stomach.

_What the hell! ….Did he do this to Ali too?_

**Ali's Point Of View**

"So are you sure there's gonna be a clue here?" Soul asked as we entered Grand Central Park.

"Yes. Let's go to the fountain." I said rushing towards the fountain.

We looked all around it and at it. Nothing suspicious at all.

"Well, I don't think there's anything here." Maka said putting her hands on her hips.

I leaned on the edge and looked at my reflection in the water.

"Since we're here, I think I should throw a penny in." Soul grinned and threw in a coin.

When the coin hit the water, something strange happened. The water was shimmering strangely until the coin wasn't at the surface no more. I leaned in and put my hand in it. There was a strange force.

"Whoa!" I yelled and got pulled in the water by the strange force.

"Ali!" Was the last thing I heard before being pulled under. The fountain is only about two feet deep but when I went under, I felt like I was in an ocean. I looked above to see Maka and Soul jumped in the water and float down beside me.

"Where are we?" Maka asked and didn't sound like she was talking underwater.

"I don't know. This has to be disguising something important though." I said.

Then the strange force pulled us at full speed into a sparkling light. We came out and fell onto cement.

"Well that freaking hurt." I groaned as I sat up.

"Great, where are we now?" Soul asked.

We looked at our surroundings. It looked like a dungeon. We saw endless jail cells.

"Ali!" Bryan yelled from one of the cells down farther.

We all ran towards him.

"Bryan!" I said as excited as can be.

"Get out of here now! I heard Wild Fire's plan!" Bryan said strictly.

"No! I'm not leaving without you!" I grunted as I pulled on the cell door as hard as I could.

I looked up to see Bryan's eyes looking behind me. I also heard choking. I swiftly turned around. Soul and Maka were raised in the air by Wild Fire's thick smoke by their necks. His deep red eyes were smirking at me.

**So what did you think? Unexpecting? Cool? Well hope you're excited for the next Chapter. :D**


	5. Red Eyes

**Why hello there! Ok, now comes all the epicness! So be prepared! Lolz enjoy!**

"Ah, right on time. My plan was successful, as always." Wild Fire smirked at me.

"Grr, WILD FIRE!" I growled furiously and charged at him.

While I was charging, my vision turned red and I completely stopped running.

"Wh-what?" I whispered to myself.

"You see Ali," Wild Fire said as he threw Soul and Maka into a cell and locking it. "You're under my control now."

"What did you do to her!" Bryan yelled.

"Why the same to you of course." Wild Fire grinned. "Those scratches I gave you in your dreams are very powerful and special. With them, I can control your moves, your mind, and," Wild Fire smirked at me. "I can put visions in your mind."

"You lead us to you!" I growled.

"It's about time you realized I lead you right towards me." Wild Fire laughed.

"How did you enter our dreams and if why didn't you just do this to our parents?" Bryan asked angry.

"It's a difficult process but once I entered your dreams, I could interact with you just like in real life so that's why your scratches are still there. Plus, you're parents are too powerful to for me to control them." Wild Fire explained.

"Ugh, freak!" I yelled trying to lunge at Wild Fire.

"Well, now that you're here, why don't I make you kill your little friends? I've been meaning to finally avenge Asura." Wild Fire glared at Soul and Maka.

"You got a screwed up mind Wild Fire!" Soul yelled.

Wild Fire chuckled then looked at me.

"Look into my eyes!" He demanded.

I tried my hardest not to listen but I looked. No, Wild Fire made me look.

"Kill them." He whispered to me.

I start walking towards my friends' cell.

"Ali! Don't listen! Stop!" Bryan shouted.

"Save your breath. She can't stop herself only I can stop her." Wild Fire grinned at Bryan.

I ripped open the cell door with a strength I never had before. I grabbed Soul.

"Ali! Snap out of it! You can stop yourself!" Soul yelled as I slammed him against the wall.

_Yes, yes. I can stop! I can gain control! I must try!_

I closed my eyes and concentrated hard.

"What? Impossible! I command you to KILL HIM!" Wild Fire yelled as I bowed my head.

_Concentrate. I must concentrate. I can regain my mind!_

My vision returned to normal and I saw my hands releasing Soul.

"So much for not be able to control herself!" Maka snickered at Wild Fire.

I grinned at Soul and he grinned back.

"I have to admit. Ali, you have a very strong control over your mind. But," Wild Fire grinned at Bryan. "I can sense your brother doesn't."

Bryan glared at Wild Fire but slowly I saw his eyes turn red.

"That was too easy." Wild Fire laughed as Bryan ripped his cell door off and broke free.

"Grrr!" I growled and jumped on Wild Fire.

He swiftly turned around and slammed me into the wall.

"You can't honestly think that you could defeat me." Wild Fire grinned.

"Ali!" Maka called out.

Maka and Soul ran towards me but Bryan quickly grabbed both of them and threw them in a cell.

"Hmm, I'm not in the mood to fight just yet." Wild Fire said.

"Cuz you're a coward!" I yelled.

Wild Fire glared and got a tighter grip on me. I groaned.

"Bryan, care for a fight to the death with your sister? I should probably get rid of Ali before she actually does do some damage." Wild Fire laughed as he slammed me into the ground.

Maka and Soul shouted as they attempted to break free. Bryan walked towards me with his red glowing eyes.

"Bryan?" I whispered.

_I….Am….Terrified!_

Bryan grabbed me by my shirt and slammed me up against into the wall then to the ground.

"Bryan. Stop!" I yelled trying to get up.

Bryan grabbed me again and practically threw me 15 feet away from him. I just laid there not believing this was real. I looked up to see Bryan walking towards me.

"Ali! Get up!" Soul and Maka yelled.

Wild Fire laughed uncontrollably. "Wow, Ali! I thought you were powerfully but now you're just a weak little girl who's too afraid to hurt her brother!"

I saw Bryan draw out a knife. I gasped. Before I got a chance to get up, Bryan grabbed me by shirt and raised me in the air. He held the knife to my throat.

"Br-Bryan!" I yelled looking at the gleaming knife coming closer to my neck.

"Ha-ha! Say goodbye, Ali!" Wild Fire laughed.

_This is the end. I can't believe I actually thought I had a chance at succeeding my mission. I might as well say one more thing before I get killed by my own brother._

"Bryan," I said. "I love you."

Bryan stopped the knife just before it went into my neck.

"WH-what did you say?" Bryan asked his eyes less red than before.

"I love you." I said as a tear came down my face.

He then dropped the knife and hugged me.

"I love you too Ali."

I stood there confused.

"Um, you were about to kill me. Now you're hugging me." I said to him.

"NO! You found out the only weakness to my mind control! Love! God I hate that word!" Wild Fire complained.

"Looks like you lost." I smirked at Wild Fire.

"What are you talking about?" Wild Fire asked then trails of smoke started coming our way. "I think you're the ones who are going to lose."

Bryan turned towards me. "We can do this. If we could defeat warlocks, we can defeat him."

"Ha-ha! I heard about those warlocks. They're weak; no wonder why you could defeat them!" Wild Fire chuckled.

I glared at him while Bryan transformed and I caught my scythe.

"We'll see about that shortly." I said.

"Oh, we will." Wild Fire smirked.

**Oh, it's going down with Ali, Bryan, and Wild Fire now! Hope you're excited for the next chapter!**


	6. Unexpected

**Ok here's the last chapter dude! Took awhile to make :P Sorry this story wasn't as long as my other Soul Eater story**

I charged at Wild Fire cautiously. His smoke wrapped around me and threw me up against the wall.

"Ali! You can't charge at him like that!" Bryan said.

"Yea." I grunted getting up.

Wild Fire smirked knowing that I was waiting for him to make the next move. The smoke charged at me. I slashed it with my scythe seeing if it would take any damage. Nothing. So I dove out of the way.

"Great," I thought to myself. "How am I going to reach his actual body if the smoke is in the way?"

More smoke cam towards me. I quickly jumped off the wall and above the smoke. I aimed for Wild Fire. He grinned and disappeared as I was about to land on him. Bryan and I were confused.

"Ali! Behind you!" Maka shouted.

I quickly turned around to see Wild Fire behind me. He grabbed me and his smoke somehow punched me in the face and threw me down the hallway.

"Give up yet?" Wild Fire smirked.

"Not till I die!" I said getting up.

Wild Fire shrugged. "Suit yourself."

I ran towards him with an idea in my head.

"Ali! I told you not to charge at him! You're gonna get killed!" Bryan shouted at me as I got closer and closer to Wild Fire.

I grinned as his smoke came towards me. I saw the puddle of water I spotted before I charged at Wild Fire. I quickly used my scythe to splash water onto the smoke.

"W-what?" Wild Fire was surprised.

The smoke disappeared and I continued charging at Wild Fire. I acted like I was gonna swing my scythe but I stopped when he disappeared. I swiftly turned around and struck as I hard as I could.

"AHH!" Wild Fire groaned as I hit him in his chest.

"Wow," Bryan said. "Good move."

I grinned and tried to strike Wild Fire again. He disappeared though. I looked around for him. He was nowhere.

"Where the hell is he?" I asked.

Poof! He appeared from above and grabbed me by my neck.

"Does this answer your question?" He asked grinning.

I could feel him chocking me. I dropped my scythe and tried to pry open his hands. Wild Fire chuckled and smirked as he held on tighter.

"Ali!" Bryan shouted as he transformed to human. He charged at Wild Fire. Wild Fire grinned at him and grabbed him with his smoke that had finally reappeared so now we where both being chocked.

"Such stupid kids." Wild Fire laughed.

"Ali! Bryan!" Maka and Soul called out as they once again attempted to get out of the cell.

"CRASH!" A man came down from above and aimed for Wild Fire with his sword.

Wild Fire glared at him and disappeared resulting in Bryan and me falling to the ground gasping for air.

"Ali, Bryan. It's nice to see you again." The man looked down at us smiling.

"Dad!" I said so excited I forgot about gasping for air.

"We missed you!" Mom said as her face appeared through the sword.

"Sorry to break up the little family reunion," Wild Fire said appearing behind Bryan and me aiming his smoke at us. "But we have unfinished."

Dad and Mom glared at him. "Bastard! You shouldn't have dragged our kids into this! They had nothing to do with this!" Mom shouted at him.

"Oh, but then it wouldn't be any fun then wouldn't it?" Wild Fire asked as he quickly bent down wrapped his arms around Bryan's and my necks and brought us to our feet.

"Now," Wild Fire grinned as he pointed smoke at our faces. "Give up your souls or I'll take your kids' souls instead."

I growled and started to kick Wild Fire. His arm wrapped around my neck tighter. I gasped and choked a little.

"Let them go now!" Dad yelled as he pointed his sword at him.

Wild Fire made the smoke go closer to our heads.

"It's ok Dad we can handle smoke." I said weakly.

Wild Fire laughed then said "Nice kids you got there. Be a shame if something happened to them." He got a tighter grip around our necks which made us both cough.

Dad just glared at him before saying "Fine."

I looked at Dad then up at a smirking Wild Fire.

_What's going to happen?_

CHING!

Wild Fire quickly pushed us away from him and groaned. I saw Bryan grinning at him with his arm as a scythe. He must have managed to hit Wild Fire with his arm.

That's when Dad charged at Wild Fire and hit him with a strong glowing sword. Wild Fire held the sword back with his hands and started pushing the sword towards Dad's face. I nodded at Bryan and he transformed. The sword was getting close to Dad's face.

"Your soul's mine now." Wild Fire smirked evilly at Dad.

I quickly jumped into the air and landed for Wild Fire. Wild Fire gasped and looked at him just as I hit his face with my glowing scythe. He disappeared with only his red soul remaining.

"Thank you." Mom smiled at us as she transformed to human.

We smiled.

"Ah, can someone let us out now?" Soul asked from the cell.

We finally freed Soul and Maka.

"That was amazing!" Maka told all of us.

"Yeah, I wish we could've fought along with you." Soul said.

We all went back to Death City and to the Death Room.

"Ah, it's good to see you two again." Death said to my parents. "Looks, like you finally completed the huge mission of getting rid of Wild Fire."

"We couldn't have done it without our kids." Dad smiled at Bryan and me.

"So why did Wild Fire want your souls?" I asked my parents.

"It was our mission for years to stop Wild Fire from trying to take over the world. If he would have got rid of us, then he'd be closer to claiming the world." Mom explained.

"So is that why you couldn't have been around that much when we were younger?" Bryan asked.

My parents nodded.

"Well, I'm proud of each and every one of you." Death said happily.

I hugged my family. We were finally back together.

**The End!**

**Hoped you liked the story! It was harder to type this one than my first one! Thanks and please review!**


End file.
